You Can't Run and You Can't Hide
by ACosmicFrappe
Summary: For some reason the Barklem siblings are certain that Chise and Ruth are a couple. And even if they aren't together, well...it's easy to coax out love that's already waiting to blossom. One-shot


"Don't you dare feel guilty," Ruth chided, taking on his human form just so he could pinch Chise's cheek. "You're allowed to enjoy yourself even when he's not with you."

Chise stopped waving to Silver ( hopefully Elias was there in the shadows, and wasn't off having another temper tantrum) to rub her cheek. "I know." She heaved a sigh, then turned to him. "Aren't you cold? Here."

The girl unraveled her scarf and wrapped it around her familiar's head. He pulled it down onto his neck. Ruth raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't _I_ be looking after _you?"_

"Nonsense." Chise's eyes twinkled.

* * *

"You can go into my shadow if you want, Ruth," Chise said softly as she settled down onto her seat in the train.

Her familiar sat beside her and slung an arm around her shoulders. "It's fine." His voice was firm. "I wanted to look out the window."

That was a half-truth. Days ago in town, Ruth had overheard a couple of gossips chatting about perverts.

Apparently there had been a recent rash of molesters on trains. Ruth had been understandably startled, as he knew Chise was planning on visiting Stella in London.

Protective as he was of his master, Ruth would send himself to hell before allowing anyone to touch her.

He did a good job of protecting her for a while, until the warmth of the sleeping Chise pressed against him sent the poor dog into slumber as well.

A kindly grandmother saw them sleeping, and having heard them speaking of London, thought to wake them at their stop. But when she moved to touch the girl with a shaky hand, Ruth woke and grabbed the lady's wrist, almost breaking it.

After a couple of frantic bows from Chise and a gruff apology from the attacker himself, the girl and her familiar managed to escape.

"Sorry, Chise," Ruth sighed as they hurried through London. "I thought-"

The redhead grabbed his arm to tug him out of the way of a chattering crowd. Her fingers slid down to interlace with his own. "It's okay, Ruth," was her soft reply. "I know."

Chise didn't think to let go of his hand, and Ruth had no desire to remind her. So they were like this when Stella opened the door to greet them.

"Hello," the child said cheerfully, her gaze darting to their joined hands. "I hope you're hungry! I just took some biscuits out of the oven."

* * *

"Okay, Chise; Spill it!"

The older girl blinked. "Spill...?"

Stella threw her hands up, jostling the nail polish wand she was holding and splattering polish on the wall. "Why didn't you tell me you and Ruth were a couple?"

Blushing, a startled Chise wondered, "why would you think we were?"

"Well, duh!" Stella grinned. "you guys were holding hands."

Tugging the comforter around her face so she looked like Ashen Eyes, Chise's voice fell low. "Did we really look like lovers?"

"So you're not?" Stella sighed, disappointed. "That's a shame. You guys suit each other."

"He says I remind him of his dead sister," Chise said uncertainly.

Sella winked. "But you're _not_ her, right?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruth was having a much less stimulating conversation.

"So, do you like trains?" Ethen asked, ramming two of his toy trains together, much to his parents irritation. Those had been expensive!

Ruth shrugged. "They're useful, I guess?"

After a couple minutes of talking about public transportation, the younger boy decided that he wanted to listen in on his sister...and Chise.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Ruth whispered uncertainly. He was shushed by Ethen, who had a water glass pressed to Stella's bedroom door.

"Shut up! They're gonna hear!"

So they both fell silent, one trying to listen and the other trying very hard not to.

Ethen's nose wrinkled. "They're talking about _boys._ Gross! I don't want to hear this." He glared at the glass as if it was its fault for allowing him to overhear such an icky topic.

"Boys?" Ruth echoed.

"Yeah," Ethen replied dismissively. "Stella thinks you're hot, etcetera. But that doesn't matter, right? 'Cause you're with Chise."

Looking somewhat helpless, Ruth ran a hand through his hair. "I am?"

* * *

"You really don't mind?" Stella looked sheepish.

"Oh, it's no trouble," Chise said, shuffling towards the door with her blanket. "I'll sleep on the couch with Ruth."

Still, it was a bit strange: the bed sure did _look_ like it could fit two people.

Exiting the room, Chise passed by Stella's mother, who smiled at her but frowned suspiciously at her daughter.

That was also a bit strange.

"Hello, Ruth," Chise whispered, smiling at him when he looked at her from the couch. She lay down on the other end, but couldn't seem to sleep.

Both master and familiar sat up at the same time, looking equally distressed.

"Are we a couple?" They chorused softly, eyes wide as they stared at each other.

They searched each other's faces for a moment before leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a troubled kiss.

It was surprisingly electric.

The taste of fitting together like puzzle pieces was delicious, so when they lay down again, they cuddled close.

Hidden in the shadows, Stella grinned, her hand muffling the disgusted whining coming from her little brother.

* * *

They left the house the same way they had entered it: holding hands.

They were halfway to the train station when Ruth looked at Chise and asked, "do you think Elias could still kill me if I was in your shadow?"

It wasn't Chise who replied.

" _ **Yes."**_


End file.
